wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Charon
Charon is a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch who ascended to Damonhood sometime during M31. Known as 'The Twisted One' he was once a member of the Thousand Sons Legion and a veteran of both the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. He is a true protégé of the Changer of Ways and is always seeking to gain more power. It is rumoured that he ultimately desires to become a Chaos God himself and has spent the last nine-thousand years finding a way to achieve his ultimate goal. Biography Like all Daemon Princes Charon was once a mortal. He was born on Prospero itself sometime before the Emperor arrived to claim his son. His psychic power was recognised by the Thousand Sons and he was selected to undergo the transformation into an Astartes (Charon claims that his selection was by Primarch Magnus himself but like many things he has claimed it is impossible to ever truely know what is true and what is a lie). The transformation complete Charon joined the Legion's Raptora Cult and eventually rose to join the Librarium itself. It was known that he had a twin brother who too joined the Legion's Raptora cult and became a Librarian, it is believed that he refused to swear allegiance to Tzeentch and was killed as a result. How he became to be elevated to the rank of Daemon Prince is not known for certain, Charon has told different stories at different times. (To be added) Notable Campaigns Corruption of Tylex (871.M41) - '''Charon invades the world of Tyfex causing carnage as the World fell to his Daemonic forces, transported back to the Warp it has become his own personal World, subject to his every whim. '''Centurion War (931-954 M41) - Charon and his followers orchestrated the cataclysmic Centurion War, thanks to the actions of his mortal followers Charon manifested during the final battles on Iterium but was thwarted at the last by the actions of the Grey Knights and sent screaming back into the Warp but such was the devestation caused in his name that even this setback was unable to dent his standing in the eyes of his foul God. The Battle of Hells Reach (111.M42) - 'Charon one again seeks to enter the Materium and puts into action a plan that was a hundred years in the making. Using his forces he orders the capture of as many Pysker's that can be found and taken to the the world of Hells Reach where they were sacrificed in one of the Emperors temples, this was enough to break the barrier and he was able to materilise but the intervetion of Inquisitor Deimos proved to be his undoing and after engaging in single combat with the Inquisitor he was sent back to the warp to spend another hundred years brooding. Powers and Abilities As an Astartes Charon or whatever his name was possessed immense psychic power and since his elevation to Daemonhood his powers have grown to such an extent that he is said to now posses the power of a Greater Daemon and as his personal Followers grow in number his power will continue to Grow until he achieves his ultimate goal of Godhood. Allies and Enemies Allies *'Tzeentch - As a Daemon of Tzeentch, Charon naturally allies with his patron and other Tzeentchian Daemons. *'Bringers of Change' - The Bringers of Change were once the Grey Gorgons Space Marine Chapter but were corrupted by Charon during the Centurion War and they now form his most powerful followers, they were joined by Charon's own Rubricae followers. *'Disciples of Charon' - Were once loyal Guardsman and civilians of the Imperium but turned to Chaos during the Telios Attack and form the bulk of any Charon Army and are his most dedicated servants. *'Thousand Sons' - Charon hails from the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion. Enemies *'Nurgle' - As a Daemon of Tzeentch Charon hates Nurgle and all his followers. *'Khorne' - Although not in direct competition with the Blood God his hatred of Magic means that they will never truly be Allies. *'Space Wolves' - The Space Wolves were responsible for the Destruction of Prospero and like all other Sons of Magnus he is dedicated to their destruction, he is believed to have been one of the many Daemon Princes who took part in the Siege of the Fenris system in the waning years of the 41st Millenium where he wreaked havoc on the Sons of Russ, achieving a measure of revenge on those that defiled his homeworld so many years ago.. *'Inquisitor Penumbra' - Penumbra is a member of the Ordo Hereticus and has thwarted Charon on a number of occasions most notably during the Centurion War and the Telios Attack when she and the Grey Knights managed to stop and contain the Corruption of Telios and without her interference Charon would have completed his mission and emerged with far more followers than he did, Charon has vowed to kill Penumbra. *'Grey Knights' - The Grey Knights are dedicated to the destruction of Chaos and therefore Charon hates them. Notable Quotes By: Feel free to add your own About: Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters Category:Daemons